Wishes do come true: Moria's story
by Paruku
Summary: When a young girl named Moria wishes she could be in Shaman King-Chapter 1rnMoria has gotten used to living with the SK crew but has some trouble living away from her real family. Studying and Shoping are some good ways of explaing -Chaper 2rnHaha I do su
1. Monday Day 1

I glared at my beeping alarm clock. It was Monday, which means school, I hate Mondays. I had ten minutes to read some Fanfics. I quickly skimmed through some SK stories and then headed out the door. I started to wonder what it would be like to be in Shaman king, I quickly agreed that I would probably annoy everyone and act as hyper as I always am. I came to a stop light and looked in front of me. "If only I could be in Shaman king..." I crossed the street without looking when it happened. Everything became dark, I screamed. I felt what was beneath me break open.

I got up and shook my head what happened? Was I going crazy? The world around me looked like… Well anime! I laughed , boy was I having a weird dream! I pinched myself. "Owww" I rubbed my arm. "Okay so it's not a dream.." I put my hands in front of my face. I was anime! I had big brown eyes and short flipped brown hair. I was wearing a white shirt that said 'I CHEAT LIFE' and then a black bunny picture on the back of it, I had on tight black shorts and blue flip-flops, I also had my school backpack on too. I felt like crying for awhile in till I saw something in the distance. It looked like a house or a INN with front gates or an arched doorway, I got up and walked closer to the front gates. There was a name plate it said 'Asakura Yoh'. "W-wait? Does that mean I'm in Shaman king? Nah It could never happen!" I laughed nervously. Suddenly I heard foot-steps coming behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see whom was there. It was Yoh and his friends! I quickly hid behind a bush. "So I -am- in Shaman king…" I looked out from the bush to see that the group was right in front of me.

"Hey Yoh why does your bush have shoes?" Horohoro asked. I suddenly realized that my shoes were sticking out from beneath the bush. 'Oh crap oh crap ohhhhh carp!'

"Wha? My bush has shoes?" Yoh walked over to the bush where I was hiding in and pushed it over. "Err Hi?" I waved as Yoh saw me. "Wow my bush has a person in it too!" He helped me up and shook my hand. "Hi I'm Yoh!" He said cheerfully. "And these are my friends Horohoro and Ren!"

"Umm Hi I'm… err…. Moria?" I didn't want to tell them my real name, it felt bad to lie but oh well.

"So what were you doing in the bush?" Yoh asked as he started to walk again.

"Um.. You see my parents abandoned me when I said…err I could see ghosts! Yup that's it they thought I was crazy so they abandoned me here!" I followed behind Yoh.

"Wow a real tragedy.." Ren said rolling his eyes.

"I feel for you girl! It's hard when something like this happens!" Horohoro said punching Ren in the shoulder. "Ren you should show some empathy for Moria!" I smiled this would end up in a Horo Ren fight.

"Well do you have a place to stay?" Yoh asked me. I smirked, I knew what was going to happen! I would be staying at Yoh's house from now on!

"No.." I sniffed. "I've been sleeping outside for along time now.." I started to look as if I was going to cry.

"Hey don't cry! Maybe If I asked Anna you could stay with us!" Yoh smiled as we reached the front door. "You can come in just lay low until Anna says yes, I don't want you to get Dinner Duty!" Yoh chuckled.

"Yoh are you sure? Anna's going to flip on you if you bring anymore people in to the ossen!" Horohoro said as he took off his shoes. "And is any room for Moria?"

"Yoh you can't just let every sap story come live with you.." Ren said glaring at me, he quickly walked in to Yoh house and yelled. "The whole world would be living with you!"

"Umm I'm sorry to be rude and interrupt but whose Anna?" I asked, Of course I knew who Anna was but I need to make my story a good one. "Is she your sister?" I laughed inside my head.

Yoh laughed. "No, Anna's my fiancée!" Yoh motion me inside. "She's a little mean but she's a cool girl." I followed him in to his house. "Horohoro take Moria to…. Someone's room so she won't get caught, I have to go talk to Anna." Yoh sighed. "Wish me luck."

"Luck!" I said waving, I turned to Horohoro. "So where I'm I to go?" I smiled.

"Well we could hide you in -my- room but it's kinda messy… Or we could go to Ren's room but he would have a fit.. Lyserg's room is occupied and we can't let you in Anna's room.. Ryu's room is… Well not his room, and Manta's room is to small… That leaves you with…." He counted his fingers and muttered some names. "Faust's room or we can hide you under the table in the kitchen."

I thought it over. "Frank please." I said looking forgetful, I laughed in my head some more. Now my story was perfect. "The table sounds dirty."

"Faust.. Are you sure? Faust is a creepy guy.." Horo shivered. "Really creepy.."

"Yup. It's okay I'm sure this Fred isn't -that- creepy!" I giggled. I had to keep this personality; Forgetful, lonely and hyper.

"His name is Faust.." Horohoro took my hand and started to show me to my hiding place. After we went up some stairs and through a long hallway we finally got there. Horohoro knocked on the door to see if anyone was there. "Faust? A-are you in there?" no answer. "Come on." Horohoro opened the door to reveal a dark room, with numerous books scattered around and some bones. Horohoro put me in the room and then ran. "Good luck" I heard him call. I looked around the room carefully, it was dark so everything looked spooky. I looked to the bookshelf. "Necromancy: The art of raising the dead." I read from one of the books. I thought, 'I would like to become a necromancer.. I don't mine touching dead things… A lot..' I started to pull out some more books. "Neck-row-mancie… N-E-C-R-O-M-A-N-C-Y… Ah here's some!" I skimmed through them. "I'll have to read these better… I guess I could just borrow them.. Just for tonight.." I looked around Faust's room some more, there were doctors supplies, leftover food, plates and then I saw it! It was the legendary Hat. I put it on, it was comfy and stylish. I started to model it, striking a pose here and there and pouting. Oh yeah I was hot.. I heard the door creak open.

"Umm it's not what you think?" I said nervously laughing. I looked behind me it wasn't Faust, it was Ren.

"Bift…" Ren clamped his hand over his mouth. "I was" snicker "coming to tell you that" snicker "It's time to come down for…" Before he could say anything else he started to have a laughing fit. I took off the hat and walked over to Ren.

"For what?" I came so I was almost 2 cm away from his nose. He stopped laughing and glared at me.

"It's time to come down for supper.. Now if you hadn't heard I like my personal space." He 'informed' me, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"And if you haven't heard -I- don't like people laughing at me.." I said, I -liked- Ren but he's such a snob! I hate when people act like that, Ren swiftly started to walk away. "Hey I'm not done ranting!" I yelled as I followed him.

As we arrived at the dinning room Ren stopped in the doorway and said "Yoh has some more friends over to meet you, if you need anything as one of them." He quickly walked in to the table and took a seat.

Yoh grabbed my hand and pulled me in to the dinning room as well. "C'mon I wanna introduce you to my friends Moria!" Yoh said as he pushed me in front of everyone. "Hey guys this is Moria!"

I looked around the table and waved. "Hello!" I said blushing, I didn't like being the center of attention. I looked around the table once more, I blushed even harder. Sitting there was Horohoro, Ren, Lyserg, Ryu, Pilika, Anna ,Tamao, and Faust.

Yoh grabbed my hand again and pulled me over to Horohoro, I could see Anna fume. "As you know this is Horohoro!" Yoh said.

"Hey Moria, how's it hangin'? " Horohoro said getting up and patting me on the back. "If you need any help eating I'm your man!" He joked.

Yoh then took me to Ren's seat. "And you know Ren to!" Yoh made Ren put his hand out to shake mine. "Feh…" was the reply Yoh got from Ren.

Lyserg then got up and greeted me "My names Lyserg, I hope we can be friends!" I put out my hand thinking I would get a hand shake, but I was wrong. He took my hand and kissed it. "Aw what a gentleman!" I cooed.

"Hello my lady!" Ryu said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I screamed, Ryu Scary. "EKK POMPADORK!" I slapped him. "It's one thing to be kissed by a gentleman but another by a Pompadork!" I grabbed my hand away and started to blew on it. "Poison!"

Yoh laughed, "And that's Ryu… He's a little…. Nevermind.." Yoh took me to Pilika. "This is Pilika, Horohoro's sister!"

Pilika gave me a short hug. "Welcome! Hope we can get along!" I smiled she made me fell like I was at home minus the Pompadork..

Yoh then showed me to Anna. "This is Anna, remember my fiancée?" Anna faced away from me. "Sorry 'bout that, Anna isn't really to keen on having another person sleeping here!" Yoh looked over to Tamao, She blushed crazily. "That's Tamao, she makes good cakes!" Tamao slowly put her hand up and waved. Yoh then looked to Faust. "And this is Faust!"

I waved. "Nice to meet you sir! Hoffnung können wir Freunde sein!" I said proudly, I had learned how to speak German when I was young. "I truly do!"

Faust smiled. "I do to.." He shook my hand. "Now shall we eat?" I nodded "Yes please!"

I sat down beside Tamao with Lyserg on my other side. On the table there was a feast! There was Pork Cutlet Domburi, Gyoza or Japanese style dumplings, Okonomiyaki which is a pancake and a pizza put together, Tonkotsu Ramen, Rice, Chirashi, and Yakitori which is Skewered grilled chicken! "Wow who made all of this? It looks très bon!"

Tamao put her hand up. "I-I did.." She blushed as she blocked her face with her hands. "T-thank you Moria for t-the complement.."

I smiled. "No need to be shy Tamao! I don't bite!" I laughed as I grabbed a bowl of Tonkotsu ramen. "You should be proud you can make something like this, if I tried to make this we'd be having take out!" I smiled again.

"O-oh no I'm sure you cooking's not -that- bad!" Tamao said passing a plate of Okonomiyaki to Horohoro whom was sitting on the other side of her. "No one's cooking is bad… just… r-rusty." She passed another plate to Horohoro.

"Nuh-uh my cooking is the worst! But less talkie more eatie!" I cheered, Horohoro agreed with me and cheered along.

A little while after diner Yoh showed me to my room. "Sorry it's a bit messy." The room -was- messy but it was better than sleeping outside.

"It's okay I can clean it up, it's way better then sleeping on the ground!" I went inside and looked around, there was a futon and a dresser, an old book shelf with old books too. "I think it'll clean up nicely!" I picked up some of the books that were on the ground and put them on the shelf. "There's a lot of rooms isn't there?" I asked.

Yoh walked in to the room and looked around carefully. "Yup, this used to be a inn but it burnt down awhile ago. The rent's not high because of the haunting sprees the old owner does.."

Yoh looked at me, I was in the middle of putting a book up a spazing. "Haunting? Y-you don't mean he'll come and eat my brain do you?" I shivered, I can take skeletons and spirits with shaman, but not renegade sprits. " 'Cause if that's what's going to happen, I think I have the right to have a fit."

Yoh shook his hands. "No! They won't eat your brains! The worst they can do is… well take over your body." Yoh put on a sleepish grin. "But I can keep Amidamaru to watch over your room!"

I took a breath. "Okay so who's Amidamaru? Is he your watch dog?" I smiled. "I like dogs, I used to have one his name was Milk but you spelled it M-Y-L-K." I knowing who Amidamaru was put on my best 'Who the hell is Amidamaru' act.

"Oh Amidamaru is my Spirit ally, he's a samurai from the Edo Period." He took out his memorial tablet, and as soon as that happened Amidamaru showed up.

"Hello, Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru exclaimed, I backed up abit. "Is this the girl you were talking about?" Amidamaru floated over to me. "She looks as if she has seen a ghost."

Yoh laughed. "I think, she saw -you! She just started to see spirits so she's probably still a little scared." Yoh walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Moria this is Amidamaru!" I felt my knees shake, okay so I'm a little afraid sprits with a shaman too. "Whoa you gunna be okay?" I nodded. "Good! Amidamaru will stay outside your door if you need any help ask him." I nodded again. "Okay I gotta go now, see ya later!" And with that Yoh walked out of my room leaving me alone with a ghost watching over me.

As the night went on and I cleaned my new room I kept looking to my backpack. I still had those books on Necromancy, I wanted to find out how I could raise the dead.. I stood up and opened my backpack. There they were, I took one of the books and started to read. The books looked long and they -were- long, too long. It wouldn't hurt if I skipped some stuff would it? I skimmed through some of the pages and then read all the important long stuff.

-End of Chapter 1-

Spaz: So was it okay? I loved it x8274234! Anyways tell me what you think of it and so on.. Please be nice!  
Faust: MY NAME IS NOT FRED Spaz: I know that Fritz!  
Faust: J-J my name is not Fritz… Ren: Feh? Do I look like a dog demon? No I thought so!  
Horohoro: …Hi… Spaz: Just to letz all you guys know I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING… Faust: And I'm happy about it! 


	2. Friday Day 5

I'm just saying THANKS TO: My big sister who always knows when to punch someone!

* * *

Day 5 Friday 9: 12 AM

It was hot outside, very hot. Everyone had left the house so I was alone, Yoh and co. had gone to school well Faust had to go to work but it's still the same. I had read the books on necromancy and absorbed what information I could. Let me tell you necromancy is a hard thing to learn, specially when it's in German.

I looked at the calendar it was May. _'Hey where's the April showers?' _I thought. _'I want April showers… It's to hot..' _I walked outside to the back porch the sun was shining the bird were singing, beautiful. But there was no hot guys around, that sucked big time. I looked down to my feet. My one foot had a scratch on it. "Where did I get that from.." I said aloud. The scratch was pretty deep it was more of a cut than a scratch, and it stung, I poked it. "OWWWWW" Note to self don't touch open cuts. It started bleeding pretty badly. "Where the heck did I get this?" I sat down, and examined it. _'Now I'm lonely and my foot hurts…' _I pouted, but then I remembered. _'Anna said to call Faust if there were any problems.. Well I can't cook and my foots bleeding for no reason.. I think this is a problem…'_

I got up and limped inside falling sideways in to the house. "Owww.." I got myself up and went to the phone. I dialed Faust's clinic number. "328-7888 is the number of the Faust." I said while I waited for someone to answer, someone pick up.

"Hello, Dr. Faust's office how may I help you?" I was a girl, and what girl would be working with Faust? Eliza!

"H-hello umm is your name Eliza?" I asked shyly. "If you are this is Moria, one of Faust's friends." I don't like talking on the phone so I was quite.

"Yes this is Eliza," Her voice sounded kind and caring. "So your Moria Faust told me about you.. Now what's the matter, love?"

"U-umm you see I'm sorta in a pickle, I don't know how to cook and I haven't eaten in like forever, and my foot learned how to make big cut's that bleed-all-over-the-place-and-go-on -one-of-Anna's-chairs today." I informed as I cleaned up some of the blood that was on the chair.

"What?" Eliza asked. "Wait don't tell me I'll get Faust to come over right now and fix you up some food and take care of your foot."

"THANK-YOU!" I said happily. "Bye-bye thanks and all that stuff!" I hung up and waited at the front window. Now I wouldn't be alone!

* * *

Faust came at 10:88 AM walking in and putting his coat up. How could he wear a coat on such a hot day? He got me some McDonalds breakfast deal stuff and a milk shake. He examined my foot and then got a little first-aid box out. He Didn't seemed to pleased.

"Sorry I called you like that.." I said as he searched through-out his little first-aid box. "But it was weird when my foot just started bleeding…" I reached for the milkshake Faust had brought me, Faust still looked mad. "Why are you so mad at me?" I asked after taking a sip of my milkshake.

Faust looked up to me. "I think you know…" He took out some bandages and started to clean the cut. "The only way a cut could show up on someone like this is if they had been tampering with Necromancy…"

I looked shocked. "I'm sorry the only reason I stole the books is because they looked interesting…" He still looked mad, lying wouldn't help. "I took the books because I want to study necromancy okay? I've know about necromancy for along time and when I saw the books I thought I could learn the art."

"I'm not mad at you for taking the books, I'm mad because you didn't tell me." He started to put on the bandage. "If you would have asked I might have help you out. Necromancy is a dark art, fueled by the power of the devil." He finished put the bandage on and got up. "From the cut I'm guessing you didn't read the -whole- book."

I looked at the bandage. "No, I only read what looked -super- important." I stood up and limped over to my breakfast. " Do you think you could teach me? I would do your chores and stuff and even help out at the clinic!" I turned to him begged him. "Please Please PUH-LEASE!"

Faust looked taken back. "Why do you want to become a necromancer?" He asked. "I became one when I lost something dear to me." He brushed away some of his bangs and looked at me. " So why?"

I knew why I wanted to become a necromancer! "I wanna become a necromancer so I can help people fulfill there dreams!" I walked up to Faust and looked up at him. "When people die with out fulfilling there dreams they are saddened, they wander the earth mourning and never getting what they deserve!"

"And what's that?"

"Well it's…. It's….. It's hard to explain! When you pass away an your dreams are unfulfilled you fell like you accomplished nothing… So you mourn about how you did nothing in life, I wanna help those people with good hearted dreams and let them know where they belong! I'll give them new bodies and help them with there dream!"

"So a place where they belong? Or just the happiness of a dream?"

"Both! Wait…. No….. I don't know! But it make you fell good when you have a dream and it helps you with life…So when you fulfill a dream you know that you can pass on freely, knowing that everything is taken care of!" I smiled. "Plus it's helping people, that's what I do.." I started to eat my breakfast.

Faust shook his head smiling. "I help you learn but you have to help out at the clinic. You can start tomorrow." He walked past me and grabbed a piece of my eggy-Mcmuffin-burger thingy.

" Hey wait I don't…" It was no use Faust had already left, I didn't -really- want to help out just learn necromancy. "Darnit .." I muttered, today would be an interesting day… A very interesting day.

* * *

It was 3:00 when someone came home, and that someone was Mr. Tao Ren. I had all ready made something for everyone to eat; The ever wonderful eggs. Ren walked in to the kitchen and sat down beside me. "Heya Renny did you have a nice day?" I asked getting him a plate of eggs. "I sure had an odd day!"

"…" Ren gave me no reply only a dirty look. "It was okay.." He said quietly, he looked down at the eggs then at me. "I don't like eggs.." He pushed his plate away and stood up. "Yoh and his friends will be home in an hour or two, I'm going to bed now.." Ren got up and walked in the direction of his room.

" How could you go to bed -now- it's only 3:07!" I said stomping my foot on the floor. "And you better eat something or your going to get sick!"

Ren looked back at me an growled. "I said I don't want to eat…" He started to walk quicker to his room. It looked like something was bothering him. When he got to his room he slammed the door shut behind him, and cussed when I asked for entry.

"Ren let me in!" I could hear him cuss loudly. "Ren I'm going to come in whether you like it or not! And your going to eat the eggs I made you ,you're a growing boy you need healthy food to keep your energy up!" I called

" SHUT UP YOU !" Ren screamed

"REN LET ME IN RIGHT NOW OR I'LL CALL JUN!" I screamed, No one calls 'Moria Elecko' a ….. What ever that is!

Ren opened the door to his room. "How do you know Jun?" He asked me madly. "Are you friends with her?" He looked quite mad.

'_Uh-oh Moria think of something!_' I thought. "Yoh told me! Yeah Yoh told me last night that about you and your family!" Brilliant Moria, now let's see if this fish took the bait.

"I see… Well…" He opened the door wider and granted me entry. "Just don't touch anything…" Ren's room was amazing, It was mostly black and red but it was fashionable! His bed wasn't a futon it was a real bed, with velvet covers and a tiger doll on it. (Aw Ren has a soft side) He had his Kwan Dao; Which is like a glaive which is a spear with a three to eight foot blade hanging up. He had many books scattered around along with milk bottles. I stood in awe. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?"

I looked to him snapping out of my state of awe. "Oh yes, yes…" I took the plate of eggs in with me putting them on a coffee table. "These are for you, made with lots of love A.K.A Sugar!" I said sitting on Ren's bed. "Ohhhhh fluffy!"

"Off the bed!" He said pointing the fork he was eating with at me. "I sleep there I don't want a girl on it!" He said stuffing his mouth with food, after swallowing it he said. "And yes I know it's fluffy! It -my- bed!"

"Oh temper, temper!" I laughed. "Don't worry I'll get off when your done those eggs!" I laid down on the bed an started to make fake snoring sounds. "Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z" I laughed abit don't guys -want- girls on there beds?

Ren stood silent. "Get off Moria!" He yelled throwing a stray book at me. "I don't want any one in my room!" He screamed.

Lucky me, the book missed me by an inch. "EKKK!" I screamed rolling of the comfy bed on to the hard floor landing on my butt. "Owie" I whined rubbing my behind. "That's gunna' hurt in the morning" I whined. Getting up off the floor, I walked over to Ren's bedroom door. "I'm going… Owww…." I whined still rubbing my behind. "See ya later Renny.."

Ren smirked. "At least your off my bed and out of my site!" He laughed manically. "Huh? Renny? DON'T CALL ME RENNY!…. Only Jun calls me that…"

* * *

Making my way to my room, I sighed. I was starting to miss my family, my mother who could always make you laugh. My father who was good at telling stories, and my big sister… She would protect me from bullies as well as beat me up (J-J). Through out my life I learned when your lonely go shopping for games! But how would I get to the store? And where was the store? And what money would I use? Oh poo.. Wait!

Running back to Ren room I smiled '_Renny has money and transportation.. Plus he should know his way around right?'_ I smiled even bigger. "Ohhhhh Renny! Renny can you do me a favor? Renny?" I yelled knocking on the door to Ren's room. "Renny baby, can you take me out for abit?" I asked sweetly opening the door to his room peeking in. There was Ren reading with the cutest emo glasses on ever! "Hey Ren? Could you take me shopping please?" I asked nicely.

Ren looked up to me angrily. "Umm let me think… No" He mocked looking back at his book, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Now could you take this back? It's distracting me.." He orderly said pointing to the dishes on his coffee table.

"But you haven't even touched the milk I poured for you!" I said grabbing the glass of untouched milk. "I thought you like milk?"

Ren shot up a evil glare. "I don't like that kind of milk! That's soy! I want REAL milk!" Ren said flipping a page of his book. "Soy is fake, like a painting."(1) He laughed. "Now out, I'm studying."

"Well I agree soy isn't real milk but it's the only thing I could find.. Now could you take me shopping Ren Please PUH-lease!" I whined like a small child. "Ren come on be nice and take me shopping"

"No! I don't want to be pulled around buying girl clothes for a girl!" Ren yelled causing his glasses to slid off. "Your just going to run around buying dresses and talking in girl code.."

"Oh I see…. " I walked over to Ren and towered above him, as he was sitting down. "Well if you don't take me I might have to tell the others about you know… THAT.." I said taking a sip of the soy milk.

Ren looked up to me. "About what?" He asked me taking off his glasses and putting his book down.

"Well you know…" I said pouring the milk on Ren's lap. "That!" I laughed. "Now what should I tell Yoh? Ren had an accident? Or he was looking at pictures of Anna?" I giggled. "No no even better! Pictures of Horo!"

Ren glared at me. "Where do you want to go?"

"Oh Ren thank you! I glad you saw things my way!" I cheered.

* * *

As soon as we got to the shopping center I cheered. Ren was pretty mad seeing as he was forced to come along with me and hold my so called girl dresses. I felt really bad for making Ren come with me so I'm going to make him something. Looking on the map of the mall, I found out where I wanted to go as Ren tapped his foot and mumbled.

"Come on I don't have all day!" Ren complained taking my wrist. "I know where some nice girly stores are.." Ren said pulling me along the walk of the mall. "It's La Senza girl or something like that."

I tried to talk but Ren kept on shushing me. Getting mad I yelled out. "REN! I DON'T LIKE GIRL STORES! TAKE ME TO A BOY STORE! ANYWAYS LA SENZA MEANS UNDERWEAR!" Everyone looked to us with critical eyes. Ren and I blushing, and stuttering.

"You could of told me!" Ren yelled sitting me down on a bench far away from La Senza girl. " Women are so… idiotic!" He angrily said. "Now you've made a fool out of me, plus people think you're a les!"

"Well I could of told you if you hadn't kept on shushing me!" I said smashing my fist on the bench causing major pain. "Owie ARG now look what you've made me do! And you say women are idiotic? What about men? All they do is argue!" I screamed. "And why do you care if I'm les eh? Are you crushing on me? And how did you know about La Senza girl? Did you buy your bra from there?"

Ren looked like he was going to burst! He sat down beside me and crossed his arms, looking like he was trying to calm down. "1) I'm -not- crushing on you, I would -never- crush on you not in a million years! 2) I know about La Senza from Jun… And how do you get that I'm wearing a bra?" He glared at me.

"Well 1) I would -neverEVER- crush on you because I like cute guys not snobs 2) The bra thing was an insult because you look like a flat breasted girly girl who wants to have some breasts and yeah.." I informed looking around. "3) Why is that girl over there waving at you?" I said pointing to a familiar girl waving franticly at Ren.

"What? " Ren looked over to the now visible Tao Jun waving and smiling with Mr. Bailong right behind her carrying many bags. "Oh shit.." Ren sank down in to the bench trying to hide himself. Now hearing Jun call out his name Ren raised his hand and waved dully. "Hello Jun.."

Jun smiled at her baby brother. "Renny couldn't you hear me calling you?" She asked hugging Ren tightly. I couldn't help but giggle causing Jun to look over at me. Jun scanned me carefully, first looking at me giggling then scanning the space between Ren and myself. She then squealed and pulled Ren off the bench and pulled him a few feet away from me. "Excuse me, but what might your name be?" Jun asked me smiling.

I looked to her and pointed to myself. "Me?" Jun nodded. "Oh I'm Moria! You must be Jun! I've heard about you!" I smiled Jun was one of my favorite female characters, other than Eliza.

"Oh nice to meet you Moria!" Jun said letting go of Ren then shaking my hand and going back to Ren. "Well I have to go and talk to my baby brother, Bailong keep the girl company." She said walking away swiftly pulling Ren behind her.

Looking to the ever so tall Bailong I smiled. "Err… Hi?" I blushed, I'm truly not good at talking to people I just met. "Well… Err… You should sit down because you know it must be hard carrying all those bags." I said taking a few and then putting them down on one side of me.

"Oh thank-you Moria.." Bailong said putting down some bags and then sitting beside me. After a few seconds of silence Bailong tried to start a conversation. "The weathers nice today, other than being abit on the hot side."

I smiled how cute trying to make a conversation. "Yes it is nice weather… So… umm.. What did you-" I got out before a bloodcurdling 'no way' was heard. Looking over to where it came from I saw it was Ren, blushing franticly and jogging over to Bailong and I were.

"Oh How cute your blushing Renny! So she is your girlfriend!" Chimed Jun. "Ren and Moria sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then come marriage then comes baby in a baby-carriage!"

Felling as if I would puke I stood up on the bench. "AHHH HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH GROSS WORDS!" I then jumped off the bench and walked over to Ren. "I don't know what ever you were talking about but… I DO NOT LIKE YOU!" I screamed.

"WELL GOOD! I HATE YOU!" Ren yelled at me then facing to Jun. "See I told you were NOT going out or anything like that!" Ren shivered at the thought of us going out. "Ew eww, eww…"

I walked over to Jun and looked at her with a glare. "Listen your brother is a snobby, insensitive, gross boy. He was nice enough to take me here but of course I had to black mail him! I wouldn't like him if he was the last boy on earth!" I argued, but stopped to think. " Okay maybe… But that's because there would be no other boys on earth and that would be a really bad place to live…"

"Oh… I see… Well Ren father want you home in a week okay?" Jun said as she walked away. "Bailong lets go, I can see Ren doesn't want me here while he's on a date." Jun smiled as Bailong bowed to me and walked beside Jun.

"Glad that's over with, now let's go home." Ren said walking towards the door. " Jun just toying with me.."

I grabbed Ren by the back of his shirt. "No you don't, I still haven't got my C.D's , Movies and games" I said happily dragging him to the next electronics store.

* * *

After buy a lot of C.D's, movies, and games Ren and I went to the food court where we got some well Food! Ren kept on complaining on how his Chinese food tasted like crap and then flipped out when we met up with Jun again. I myself had Burger King which was very good seeing as I'd been eating Japanese and Chinese food for the last two days.

"Mmm.. Yummy!" I said taking a bite out of my burger. "Goub… " I said with a mouth full of food. Ren glared at me as he was being talked to by Jun, I smirked. It was nice to see Ren get tortured. I quickly shoved some fries in to my mouth, god that food was great!

"Stop eating like a pig Moria!" Ren snapped as he took the tray of food away from me. " You look like a fool"

I swallowed my food and glared at him. "Why do you care what I look like? Do you like me" I said in my slyest voice.

Jun smiled and giggled as she watched her brother fume. "Oh Ren, Moria's right! Do you like her that much?" Jun cooed Ren as he got up from his seat. (We had sorted all the fighting out with Jun awhile ago so she was pretty nice.)

"I have to go to the washroom.." Ren mumbled as he walked away. "I can't take all of this girl stuff!" He then stomped away.

Both Jun and I burst out in laughter as Ren was out of site. "Ohmigod! How funny!" I laughed hitting my hand on the table. "We really have to do this more often Jun! Ren can be so funny!"

"You should have seen him when he thought there was monsters under his bed!" Jun burst out in laughter. "He had to sleep in my bed for months!" Jun covered her mouth trying not to attract more attention then we already had. "The best part is… It was when he was eleven!"

I started to cry while I was laughing. "Tell me more!" I giggled. I tried to imagine Ren being scared but was imposable! I looked over to the bathroom to make sure Ren wasn't coming, But sure enough Ren was coming out. "Never mind Jun here comes the party-pooper!" I pointed to Ren who was now accompanied by Horohoro. "Oh never mind now we can have some fun with Horo!"

Jun waved to Ren and smiled. "Too bad I liked telling stories about Renny." Jun looked to her watch and looked shocked. "Oh Moria I'm sorry, but I have to go. Here tell Ren to call me at this number okay?" Jun handed me a napkin with a phone number on it.

"Sure! I'll see you later Jun!" I waved to her and put the number in my pocket. I stood up and put the food in the trash, then sitting back at the table. I looked over to Ren who was now fighting with Horohoro and waved them over to sit down.

Horohoro saw me and then ran over to the table and sat beside me. "Hey Moria how was your day?" He beamed a smile at me.

"It's been okay other than my foot hurting.." I sighed I had just remembered about the cut and the job at the clinic. "Yup today was o-kay.."

Ren sat across from me a closed his eyes looking as he was going to fall asleep. But then spoke up to me "What happened to you foot? You haven't told me anything.."

Horohoro looked to my feet. "Yeah what happen?" He poked my foot with his own.

I looked around, what was I supposed to say? 'Yeah I was playing with some necromancy books and I suddenly cut myself!' I tapped my good foot. "Well while I as making an after school snack for Mr. Ren here I dropped the knife and it grazed my foot.. Nothing to worry about." I leaned on to Horohoro letting my head rest on his shoulder letting out a yawn.

Horohoro started to act all weird squirming and blushing manically at me. I knew why, but I wasn't going to get off I was tired. "Umm… M-Moria?" He stuttered.

"She's just tired.." Ren yawned. "I am to.. We've been shopping all day…" Ren shook his head trying to stay awake and not say anything dumber then he just did . "We should get going.."

I smiled, my eyes closed and my head feeling light. "Hey.. Horo your comfy…" I nuzzled my head on his shoulder. "I think I'm going to stay here awhile." I yawned again. _'Let's see if I can make Horo more uncomfortable then he already is.._' I thought. Knowing me you know that I do this just to about anyone, at home I would just go up and hug random guys in my class making them blush or freak out.

Ren opened one eye to see what I was doing and smirked. "Moria don't get to comfy.. Were going in a bit." Ren then shut both his eyes and rested his head on his hand. I knew what he was thinking, the same thing as me!

Horohoro blushed franticly and then gulped. "Yeah Moria.." He looked at me and moved his shoulder a bit.

"But I don't want to get up… Your comfy.." I opened my eyes ad smiled in a sleepy way looking to Horo. "Hum.." I yawned I actually was really sleepy, but not sleepy enough to give up on my plans. I put my hand on Horohoro's chest and closed my eyes again. "Just let me be…. Just for a bit."

Horohoro laughed nervously. "Heh yeah…. Okay.."

Ren laughed at Horohoro as he got up and patted my head. "Up Moria shows over let's get home." He grabbed what I had bought and then made his way out of the food court. "Baka Horo.." He laughed.

I got up and pulled Horohoro up with me, he -really- was comfy. "I wanna go home.. Let's just go." I smiled as I followed Ren.

Horohoro getting over any shyness. Put an arm around me and smiled, I think he knew I was just playing around and was REALY tired. "Don't expect me to be like his when were at home Moria.."

* * *

When we got home I went strait to my room being ever so tired, and pretty much asleep. Horohoro knew that I was just being a goof and had helped me get everything I bought up the stairs, laughing when I said he was more comfy then a pillow that had just been out of the dryer. Today was cool I guess but I was really starting to miss home… A lot.. But some times you just gotta live with it...

* * *

(1) This is what my sister says when she thinks some things fake just like soy milk! 

Spaz: YEH CHAPTER 2 IS UP AND RUNNING!

Ren: What the hell? Why are you so…. MOODY!

Spaz: 'Cuz… This chapter was supposed to be two but I was to lazy to make them..

Horo: 3 I love you all!

Ren: One day I will kill you…All!

Spaz: Oh yeah SHAMAN KING NOT MINE!


End file.
